


No Tricks, Just Treats

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Happy Holidays, You Bastards! [17]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Banter, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk (sorta), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, Lap Sex, Like just in general, M/M, Misunderstandings, Public Hand Jobs, Riding, School Dances, Semi-Public Sex, and you can't convince me otherwise, if johnny and daniel dated irl they would be super awkward bfs, neither of them would know how to handle the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: "So, is this technically shower sex?" Daniel mused as they embraced and caressed."I think I'd actually have to fuck you for it to count," said Johnny, flushing at the mention of sex. "I don't think we'd be able to do it with this thing strapped to your back though.""Not with that attitude," Daniel remarked playfully.**!!Happy Halloween!!**
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Happy Holidays, You Bastards! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/60522
Comments: 22
Kudos: 100





	No Tricks, Just Treats

**Author's Note:**

> The one in which I take full advantage of Daniel's _**stupid**_ costume and actually put it to some good use.
> 
> Takes place during the Halloween school dance in Karate Kid (obviously).

Daniel didn't know what he was doing here. By all rights, he should've stayed home and watched movies with his mom, but _no_. He just _had_ to go to the school's Halloween dance, didn't he? It was a dumb idea, but pardon Daniel for wanting a social life. Not that he'd really be able to mingle with anyone since he was actively trying to hide in plain sight. And why was he hiding you might ask?

_Johnny Lawrence._

That was the short answer, of course. There was more to it than that; there always is. Truth is, Daniel didn't even need to be hiding from Johnny at all to begin with. Not really, anyway. It's not like he was being bullied by Johnny or anything like that; although that would be much easier to explain and cope with. Something more awkward yet life changing had happened the week prior and ever since then Daniel's been doing his best to dodge Johnny at every turn.

Admittedly, Daniel knew he was playing it fast and loose by coming to the school dance. He's painfully aware that Johnny is popular and would most certainly be here, along with his group of friends. But that's what costumes were for and he had the perfect disguise. Granted, the costume was slightly cumbersome and kind of _stupid_ , for lack of a better word, but it did its job. The shower curtain obscured him with complete three-sixty coverage. So not only would he not be seen, but he also had plenty of personal space to keep him from being crowded too much.

At least, that was the plan. Daniel wasn't a very lucky person and most of the time things didn't turn out the way he wanted them too. He could wax philosophically about how he's cursed until the cows come home, but the reality was that the school was just small and Johnny was bound to sniff Daniel out eventually. Costume or not. Still, Daniel was confident that he'd go undetected. People weren't paying attention to him despite how much space he occupied. Then again, everyone else wasn't actively trying to look for him. Just Johnny.

You could say he was just being paranoid, but Daniel was keeping tabs this past week. He heard from other kids at school that Johnny was looking for him. Luckily, everyone Johnny asked kept their mouth shut because they thought Johnny wanted to beat him up or something. Which is kind of silly and mildly amusing the more Daniel thought about it since Johnny is a sweet guy once you get past all of the karate stuff. Johnny was just naturally intimidating to most people at school. It also didn't help that a couple of his pals had a few screws loose either.

So Daniel, being the genius he is, decided to come to the school dance knowing full well that Johnny would be there looking for him. Truly, an Einstein of his generation. The awareness of how colossally dumb he is bit Daniel in the ass when the shower curtain of his costume parted suddenly, causing Daniel to jump as the metal rings scraped along the shower rod. Daniel was met face to face by someone dressed as a skeleton with face paint to make them look like a skull.

Daniel was ready to throw hands; instinctively reaching out to push the other kid away in a fight or flight response. The other boy laughed and wrestled his arms still to calm Daniel down.

"It's me!" Johnny said in between laughing.

"Christ, Johnny. You nearly gave me a heart attack," Daniel groaned, though he was relieved enough to let his guard down and let his shoulders slump.

Johnny climbed into Daniel's shower costume and closed the curtain behind him, limiting space for both of them. There was enough space, granted, but Daniel always felt small whenever Johnny was so near. Johnny had more muscle tone and carried himself in a way that made him appear larger than life. It made Daniel's stomach flutter. The exciting nauseous feeling was perpetuated further when Johnny reached out and placed his hands on Daniel's waist to pull him closer.

"So, where have you been hiding?" Johnny flirted with a smirk that was still visible in spite of the makeup he wore.

"I haven't been hiding," Daniel played off nonchalantly as he wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck.

"I haven't seen you around," Johnny pointed out.

"You've been looking?" Daniel teased, feigning ignorance like he hadn't noticed Johnny scouring the school all week.

Johnny shrugged. "Sorta."

"Sorta?"

"Well, I thought maybe you were weirded out by last week," Johnny commented.

They began to sway mindlessly to the music playing in the gym as they drifted off into their conversation. A conversation Daniel had been dreading for an entire week. He still wasn't ready because he's ambivalent about the outcome, but he can't escape it now without looking like a jerk.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because of what we did," replied Johnny, whispering this time.

"Oh no, no, no... I'm totally not weirded out or anything," Daniel assured.

"I just wanted to check up on you. Like damage control. Well, not like _damage control_. I wanted to know you were okay with what we did is what I'm trying to say. 'Cus I really do care about how you feel and everything," Johnny gushed, saying everything that came to mind like he'd been rehearsing the right words for days but forgetting everything he wanted to say properly.

"No, really. I'm fine. I know I should've said something sooner," Daniel apologized, feeling bad for sending Johnny mixed signals.

"I was worried I made you uncomfortable or something since you've been avoiding me all week," Johnny added and he sounded genuine. Hurt and relieved all at once.

"I'm sorry. I was just feeling a little embarrassed," Daniel admitted, feeling his face warm up a little.

Which was true. Last week Daniel and Johnny had sex for the first time. Daniel was afraid of a multitude of things. He was worried that he didn't do a good job since he was a virgin and wasn't experienced. He thought Johnny wouldn't want to see him again because of that. Even though Daniel had thoroughly enjoyed what he and Johnny did, he was still insecure after the whole situation. Johnny's expression softened, making Daniel feel all the more guilty for dodging him the entire week.

"Embarrassed? About what?"

Bless Johnny for being so concerned about his well-being. It made Daniel feel even more like a doofus. Johnny wasn't mad at Daniel for ignoring him, though Daniel would understand completely if he was. The blonde felt _bad_ for something he didn't even do and was trying to make it right. Daniel knew he didn't deserve Johnny.

"I was afraid things would be awkward between us. Like you wouldn't wanna talk to me anymore," Daniel divulged; unable to make eye contact with Johnny.

"Things will only be awkward if you let them get that way," Johnny stated in an attempt to shed light on Daniel's worries. "Besides, how could you know for sure if I didn't wanna talk to you when you're the one who's been hiding all this time?"

"I know. I messed up and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have avoided you. I already feel like an idiot," Daniel groaned in a self-defeating tone.

"No, I'm not trying to guilt trip you or anything," Johnny clarified, wrapping his arms tighter around Daniel's waist when he noticed Daniel get a little defensive.

He leaned into Daniel's space some more until their faces were just inches apart, bumping their noses together in the process. Daniel seemed to ease up when Johnny hummed in amusement and nuzzled him slightly.

"I'm just telling you how silly you sound," Johnny murmured, flirting with the idea of kissing Daniel whenever their lips are on the verge of touching.

"You must think I'm a jerk," Daniel said, berating himself.

"It was a misunderstanding. It happens," Johnny brushed off. "I'm just glad to see you again."

"So… Was I good?" Daniel inquired, sparing a nervous glance up towards Johnny's face. "When we, ya know…"

If Johnny wasn't wearing face paint right now, Daniel would see just how pale he was underneath it all. Johnny was reminded of their night together which, in turn, made his brain automatically play back everything they did and it left him blushing. Having big brown eyes staring up at him imploringly didn't help his case either. Johnny was flustered and slightly aroused that he didn't know how to articulate himself before sputtering a reply.

"Oh, um, I mean-- well, uh… Y-yeah. I wouldn't have been so turned on if I didn't think you were good," Johnny stammered bashfully. He didn't know how else to say it without sounding vulgar. "What about you? Did you like it?"

"Yeah. You felt good," Daniel concurred; clearly bashful as well.

"Bitchin'," said Johnny, which was his way of saying _ditto_ in this context.

They went quiet for a full song. They simply swayed and rocked back and forth to the music playing. Johnny stared resolutely at Daniel's hairline while the brunette focused on the collarbones of Johnny's skeleton costume. Their shared silence was a way of diffusing the awkward exchange and Daniel only felt ready to speak up again after the song had ended.

"I like your costume, by the way. It looks really badass," Daniel complimented, getting Johnny to smile.

"Thanks. I wish I could say the same about yours," Johnny remarked as he regarded the monstrosity.

"It wasn't meant to be cool. It was meant to be the perfect disguise," Daniel defended.

"If it was perfect I wouldn't have found you so easily," countered Johnny.

He ruffled Daniel's hair and they both had a laugh, because the costume was pretty ridiculous. Johnny slid his arms snuggly around Daniel's slim waist, adjusting their embrace.

"How did you find me, anyway?"

"You're not exactly a _fly on the wall_."

"I know that _wise guy_ , but how did you know it was me?" Daniel ribbed when Johnny decided to act like a punk.

"Well, there was a fifty-fifty chance it would either be you or me embarrassing myself in front of a complete stranger," Johnny surmised. "And whaddya know? I found my golden ticket."

"Oh, I'm your _golden ticket_ , huh?" Daniel teased, feeling giddy at the prospect of being held in such high regard by Johnny.

"Is that corny?" Johnny asked, feeling self-conscious about his emotions.

"No. It's sweet," Daniel reassured. A few brief seconds passed when Daniel realized his joke flew over Johnny's head, causing him to explain himself. "Get it? 'Cus chocolate is sweet and you said I'm a golden ticket."

"You are such a dork," Johnny laughed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, bite me. That was a good joke," Daniel insisted with a blush creeping into his cheeks.

Daniel wished Johnny wasn't wearing face paint so he could see that handsome smile in all its glory. But he knew it was there and that was good enough. The makeup wasn't all bad. The black haloing his eye sockets made the blue of his irises pop more in a flattering way this close up and the look itself was pretty striking in its own merit.

Daniel looked at Johnny's lips where teeth had been outlined in black and vaguely wondered if any of the makeup would rub off on him if they kissed. He wondered if the black and white paint would form a pair of lips like lipstick if Johnny were to nuzzle his neck with soft kisses. Would it stamp the teeth pattern onto his skin or would it smudge together to create grey? Daniel was pretty zoned out, concentrating on moving to the music with Johnny as his mind drifted off.

"I gotta say. I've never danced in a shower before," Johnny said, bringing Daniel out of his trance.

"What do you usually do in a shower?" Daniel asked, mostly rhetorically since he was trying to be funny.

"Well, I wash my hair and then my body. Sometimes I sing and use the shampoo bottle as a microphone while doing both of these things," Johnny answered in earnest, making Daniel giggle in the process. Johnny's playful tone is then replaced by something more husky sounding. "And sometimes I start thinking about _you_."

" _Me?_ " Daniel inquired; speechless.

"I think about you and I start getting _excited_ ," Johnny reiterated, trying to be coy but also trying to drop hints.

"I think about you too when I'm laying in bed at night sometimes," said Daniel.

He knew what Johnny was alluding to and Daniel figured there was no harm in revealing that he often fantasized about Johnny as well. They were just being honest with each other. It helped that Johnny took the first step, though. Daniel would've been embarrassed to admit that first. Johnny's always been the braver one.

"What do you do when you think about me?" Johnny pressed; body temperature rising.

"I'm too shy to say it," Daniel admitted, looking away.

He wondered if his lack of boldness turned Johnny off; worried that things would be awkward after all, but Johnny seemed unfazed by it. Johnny just kept the ball rolling, deducing that he'd have to be the one to take the lead.

"Wanna know what I do?" Johnny asked, being sure to keep his voice low and intimate. When Daniel was too taken aback to respond, Johnny backtracked and asked, "Or do you want me to show you?"

He didn't wait for the other boy to answer this time and instead reached down to cup the front of Daniel's pants, eliciting a surprised noise from the brunette. Daniel's body jerked back slightly but Johnny held him close with his other arm still draped about his waist. Daniel's head snapped up to see Johnny staring at him with a set jaw and hooded eyes. He didn't know what else to do but hold onto the blonde's shoulders as he was fondled gently.

"I like teasing myself first. It gets me aroused and makes me want it even more," Johnny explained as he started to rub the heel of his palm up into Daniel's crotch.

Daniel was already half hard from the implications of their conversation and now that Johnny was _touching_ him he knew he'd be completely erect within moments. The fact that Johnny was also describing it at the same time was just the icing on the cake. Daniel was desperate to get hard so he humped himself against Johnny's palm just to get a little more friction to bridge the gap. That's when Johnny's touch left him Daniel nearly whined. Johnny hushed him softly, to which Daniel acquiesced, only to realize that Johnny was trying to undo his fly.

Somehow Johnny managed to unbutton and pull the zipper down before reaching inside Daniel's underwear. He wrapped his hand around Daniel's erection and began to gently stroke it. Johnny's grip was loose and careful, applying only the minimal amount of pressure at first. It was the kind of touch one would use the very first time they masturbated. Slow, curious, bordering on cautious.

"And when I'm all hot and bothered, I start stroking it like this," Johnny said before tightening his grip and picking up the pace.

Daniel was floored by the sudden change that it finally clicked in his head that, _oh yeah we're totally in the middle of a dance right now and can be caught at any moment_. It took some great will power, but Daniel managed to untangle himself from Johnny and grab the blonde by the wrist to stop him. Johnny looked worried for a second, no doubt thinking he hurt Daniel somehow, and immediately let go of the brunette.

"What's wrong?" Johnny beseeched as his whole demeanor changed.

"Someone might catch us," Daniel speculated.

"Look, even if someone pulls the curtain open they'll see my back before they even see you," Johnny pointed out. "Unless you're afraid Superman will show up and use his x-ray vision."

"I have to admit the thought of getting caught kinda turns me on," Daniel confessed, looking all sorts of bashful as Johnny smirked triumphantly.

"Does that mean you want me to touch you again?"

Daniel was still iffy about the idea, but he's been away from Johnny for a whole week. It may not seem like a long time, but to a teenager it felt like an eternity. Especially when he just started being sexually active with a boy he really couldn't get enough of. So it was settled for him before the question even came up. How could Daniel refuse Johnny?

"Yes, please," Daniel begged politely.

"As you wish," Johnny obliged with a smile.

He reached into Daniel's pants once again and started to stroke his hard on. Daniel was much more prepared this time and took great care with remaining silent when it came to moaning. He suppressed the urge by focusing on the blue of Johnny's eyes, watching as the black of his pupils expanded so wide until it looked as if there was merely a thin ring of blue circling them.

Johnny used a more considerate approach this time; reasonable pressure, steady pace. Daniel even slid a hand down between them to rub at the bulge tenting Johnny's skeleton onesie. Daniel hated he couldn't return the favor properly since Johnny's costume would have to be completely off, but Johnny assured him that it wasn't a big deal and that it still felt good.

Someone bumped into Daniel's back, making them stumble just a little bit and causing Johnny's hand to stroke along Daniel's dick firmly. Daniel let out a soft gasp which was quickly dispelled when Johnny leaned forward and kissed Daniel on the lips for the first time that night. Daniel got a taste of Johnny's lips when their mouths parted and noticed that the face paint left a funny after taste in his mouth. Kind of like Carmex or any other weird tasting lip balms.

Daniel didn't mind it though. He was too caught up in Johnny kissing him and giving him a hand job in the middle of a school dance to care about the face paint residue collecting on his lips and tongue. Johnny was humming into each kiss as Daniel kneaded his dick through his costume. It was so good that Johnny was almost struggling to keep up with stroking Daniel's cock because he got so lost in the sensation of having Daniel touch him again. Like he had been starved for contact.

Both of them got so worked up that they actually had to take a break to let themselves calm down a bit. Surprisingly enough the makeup around Johnny's mouth was still pretty intact but the lines of the teeth were definitely wearing a little thin. They gazed at each other as Daniel rubbed idly at Johnny's bulge and vice-versa.

"So, is this technically _shower sex_?" Daniel mused as they embraced and caressed.

"I think I'd actually have to fuck you for it to count," said Johnny, flushing at the mention of sex. "I don't think we'd be able to do it with this thing strapped to your back though."

"Not with that attitude," Daniel remarked playfully.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind trying something a little different, like, in general," Johnny offered, seizing the opportunity that was presenting itself before him.

"Like what?"

"Well, I kinda wanna fuck you in one of the bathroom stalls," Johnny declared, sounding nervous yet so sure of himself.

"Right now?"

"Why not? I'm hard. You're hard. I've been dying to get my hands on you all week. I'm desperate to _feel_ you again," Johnny murmured, nuzzling the side of Daniel's neck and stroking his cock tenderly.

"You make a good point," Daniel gasped as he was overwhelmed by Johnny's words and touch.

"Will you let me fuck you?" Johnny implored.

The long forgotten hand that was still on Daniel's waist creeped down to cup the brunette's ass and squeezed. It inched Daniel that much closer to Johnny and made Daniel's hips thrust up into the grip Johnny had around his dick. What topped it all off was when Johnny started to nip at his neck and quietly beg Daniel over and over again. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to feel Johnny inside him again too. But at school? In the bathroom? With people everywhere? That just tempted him even more.

"Okay," Daniel relented when he felt he might burst.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, just let me go to my locker first. I need to grab something," Daniel told him, noticing the way Johnny's eyes lit up. "You go wait for me in one of the stalls and I'll be there in a minute."

"This better not be a trick," Johnny warned; half joking, half serious.

"No tricks. Just treats," Daniel promised with a satisfied smirk.

Daniel zipped up his pants and Johnny readjusted himself before slipping out of shower costume. Daniel opened up the curtains and navigated his way through the sea of classmates. It was mind boggling to think that him and Johnny fooled around in plain sight at the epicenter of the crowd without getting caught. Once Daniel got through the gym he quickly jogged to his locker to get what he needed and rendezvoused with Johnny in the bathroom.

A couple boys left just as he entered. He started to take off the contraption hooked up to his back and stowed it away haphazardly in a corner. He bent down, looking under each stall until he found a pair of black converse. Daniel stepped up to the stall and knocked on it twice before letting himself in. Johnny was sitting on the toilet, rubbing himself through his costume as he waited patiently for Daniel to return.

"What did you need to grab that was so important?" asked Johnny.

Daniel then proceeded to brandish a tube of lotion he kept in his locker for whenever his hands got dry.

"Since this was a spur of the moment thing, I figured this would have to do to make it a little easier," Daniel explained. He stepped inside the stall and locked it with the latch.

"Good thinking."

Daniel took this as his cue and started to undo his pants once again, but this time taking them off completely so that he was just in his shirt and shoes. He hung his pants on the hand bar beside the toilet. He stood there in front of Johnny, aroused and giddy, and gazing at him expectantly. It took a few seconds, but Johnny got the hint and stood up immediately. Daniel handed him the lotion and turned to brace himself against the wall with his ass sticking out.

The sound of the cap snapping open and the barely audible noise of lotion being spread was all Daniel could focus on. It was only when he felt something cold proding against his entrance did he remember how to breath because the sensation made him shudder. Johnny said something along the lines of _spread yourself open for me_ , or so Daniel assumed because he had reached back with both hands and parted his cheeks.

He felt Johnny rub two fingers over his hole, coaxing the muscles to relax, before opting to try pushing one inside. Daniel took it with a little difficulty, but he took it nonetheless. It was only his second time having sex and they were using lotion after all. Johnny, ever the gentleman, took his time and made sure Daniel was comfortable every step of the way. He eased Daniel through one finger and guided him effortlessly into the second.

Now that there were two fingers gently moving in and out of Daniel, it helped them both relax. Johnny didn't have to worry about coddling Daniel as much and Daniel finally felt comfortable enough to start getting into it. He was making these soft noises every so often; just really letting himself enjoy stimulation. Johnny on the other hand was hypnotized by the sight of his fingers gliding past the ring of muscle and watching it cling to them as he pulled them back out. That would be enveloping his dick pretty soon. And that made him unbelievably _hard_.

It came time to try for three fingers, but Daniel was much too tight for Johnny to work them in properly. Johnny tried a few more times and eventually gave up when it became apparent that it was a lost cause for now. Johnny was a little worried, but he trusted Daniel's word when he said that he was ready. So Daniel helped Johnny out of his skeleton costume, unzipping the back to set him free. Johnny pulled his underwear down along with his costume just above his knees and sat down on the toilet seat.

Daniel was puzzled at first and then understood that Johnny wanted him to ride his lap. Daniel always toyed with the idea of being in control of the pace. He just never thought it would happen inside a bathroom at school. Daniel squeezed a generous amount of lotion into his palm and placed the tube on the tank of the toilet. Daniel spread the lotion all over Johnny's cock, making sure every inch was nice and slick. This earned him a few hums of approval along the way.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Johnny inquired as Daniel climbed onto his lap.

"I wouldn't force myself if I wasn't," Daniel stated, though he was still nervous regardless.

"Just take it easy at first. Go as slow as you want. I don't want you pushing yourself too far too fast," Johnny reminded, feeling the need to clarify that Daniel's comfort came before anything else.

"Don't worry. I got it," Daniel assured with a brief chuckle. He put his hands on Johnny's shoulders and Johnny put his hands on Daniel's waist. Daniel situated himself above Johnny's manhood, feeling it prod and rub against his hole. "You just sit there and let me make you feel good."

And with that, Daniel closed his eyes and lowered himself down onto Johnny's lap. The tip of Johnny's dick pleaded for entry and eventually got it when Daniel's muscles gave out and relaxed. The head popped past the first line of defense and soon Daniel was working on easing himself down further. He groaned softly as his body did its best to take all of Johnny. It hurt just like the first time, but it was worth it to feel what would shortly follow after.

Daniel didn't know how much further he needed to go until his thighs were resting upon Johnny's. He could feel the sinew of Johnny's legs; how they flexed ever so slightly as Daniel rotated his hips. Daniel opened his eyes to see the expression of bliss and rapture flitting across Johnny's painted face. He longed to see the blonde's reaction without the makeup, knowing it must be truly glorious, but was content with what he was given nonetheless.

After he sat there for a little while letting his body adjust, Daniel rose up then down to test out the waters, so to speak. There was still a sharp ache every now and again on each downstroke, but it was soon quelled the more he became reacquainted with the size of Johnny's dick. Johnny took pride in his level of self-control because if he was a lesser man he would just pin Daniel to the wall and fuck him silly right now. That discipline from Cobra Kai was starting to pay off after all.

Before long, Daniel got more comfortable and started riding Johnny's lap at a more consistent pace, causing them both to groan as quietly as possible. Most of the time the noises they made ended up just sounding like gasps, but they reveled in each other's enjoyment anyway. Daniel loved the way Johnny's hand caressed and explored his body. They ran over his waist and slender thighs all the way back to the curve of his ass all while Daniel did his best to ride him.

"How does it feel?" Daniel asked, panting now that he was working up a sweat.

" _Amazing_ ," Johnny praised, grabbing ahold of Daniel's ass with a tender squeeze. " _You_ feel amazing."

Daniel moaned at the pure admiration in Johnny's voice and the awe in his eyes. He occupied his hands by running them all over Johnny's defined chest as he gently rocked his hips against the blonde's lap. Daniel could feel Johnny's dick moving in and out a considerable amount even from this motion. It must have driven Johnny insane because it was driving Daniel mad as well. It wasn't consistent, but whenever Daniel rocked his hips a certain way it sent a jolt of pleasure echoing throughout his nerves. A sensation that made his toes goes numb and his nether regions throb.

"How does my cock feel?" Johnny asked when he saw the reaction Daniel was having.

"It feels _so good_ ," Daniel moaned, becoming unabashedly loud when Johnny's cock struck that sensation head on once again.

From then on it became Daniel's mission to find better ways of hitting that spot inside him with Johnny's dick. He tried riding Johnny fast, hard, long… Anything to elicit that gut punch of pleasure that made his legs feel like jelly. He was only successful a handful of times and couldn't manage to make it a constant thing but it felt fantastic regardless.

The same could pretty much be said for Johnny. Daniel was just so _tight_ that it made Johnny numb with arousal. To feel every inch of his cock being gripped and stroked lovingly by Daniel's soft, slick insides made the pit of his stomach lurch. Every throb could be felt as Daniel's channel flexed and tightened in undulating rhythms. It, honestly, rivalled their first time by a mile. Johnny wasn't sure if it was because they could be found or if it was because Daniel was riding him this time or if they were just getting more used to the process of sex, but the reasoning mattered little when Daniel LaRusso was enthusiastically bouncing on his lap.

They kissed and caressed one another all while Daniel rode Johnny. As the time wore on, Daniel's thighs started to burn from constantly flexing to support his weight and Johnny's ass began to go numb from his circulation getting cut off by the porcelain toilet seat. Though slightly discomforting, it didn't deter them from riding this out until the end. Pun intended.

Johnny was so close already that it didn't make much of a difference either way. Daniel's rhythm and pace was all over the place at this point but Johnny's impending orgasm wasn't particular. The fact that Daniel was so tight was grounds for making him climax. In fact, it was a miracle he hadn't come at all yet. He knew it was coming though; soon and with a vengeance. So long as Daniel kept _moving_ at some feasible pace.

When it finally did come upon him, Johnny pulled out on one of Daniel's upstrokes and let his cock slap back against his abdomen; just in time for it to pulse. Johnny came all over his stomach as his cock jerked from each forceful spasm. He moaned shakily as he was overcome with ecstasy. It was so intense that Johnny felt like he was still coming even as he went through the post-orgasmic aftershocks.

Daniel began to stroke himself, figuring Johnny would be indisposed now that he was drained from his orgasm, but his hand was slapped away just seconds later. Johnny started to jack Daniel off fast, urging him to reach his plateau as quickly as possible. Johnny could sense that Daniel was getting close by the way he squirmed and throbbed incessantly. Daniel rocked his hips and whimpered softly as he inched his way to orgasm. He was about to come when someone entered the bathroom.

Daniel could taste a moan tiptoeing across his tongue, but Johnny slapped a hand over his mouth before it became audible. He gave Daniel a signal to remain silent, but didn't stop stroking his cock. Daniel struggled to hold off his orgasm and Johnny could sense it. Daniel's cock was twitching and the breathing through his nose quickened with desperation. Daniel wouldn't be able to wait until this person left the bathroom, so Johnny made an executive decision. He made sure Daniel was staring directly into his eyes when he whispered under his breath that he wanted Daniel to come immediately.

At that moment Daniel came, and hard. His whole body shuddered as he convulsed within Johnny's lap, coating the blonde's fist and stomach with even more sticky release. He wanted to moan so bad but he knew their cover would be blown if he did. Which is why he was grateful for the hand that covered his mouth to stifle him because Daniel really has no self-control. Especially when he's shaking and trembling all over. Daniel's body went lax and he slumped into Johnny for support when he finally tapped out his reserves.

He stayed like that in Johnny's arms until the coast was clear and the person had left. When Daniel sat up again he wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck and they kissed languidly. Johnny's hands were still gently roaming around the curves of his body, showering him with tenderness and affection. They stared at each other for a good long moment, taking in everything that happened.

"Now that we've had sex again, does this mean you're gonna hide from me?" Johnny inquired in a snarky tone, holding onto Daniel's hips.

"I dunno. Will you look for me if I do?" Daniel questioned with a dreamy smile.

"Maybe. Depending on the incentive," Johnny said, playing coy.

"The incentive is doing this again sometime."

"Well in that case, let me count to twenty to give you a head start," Johnny teased, nuzzling Daniel's nose with his own. "But uh, ya might wanna pick a better disguise this time."

"Yeah?" Daniel challenged with a smirk. "Who's to say I was ever really trying to blend in to begin with?"


End file.
